One-Shot - Impossível Resistir A Você!
by paulinhahalle25
Summary: Para Bella hoje não passava de uma dia normal, como qualquer outro. Mas ela logo descobre que no dia do sexo, as coisas podem sair um pouco fora do controle, ainda mais com um chefe como o Sr. Cullen.


_**Impossível**** Resistir a Você**_

Levantei da cama meio cambaleante, a porra do meu celular continuava a tocar em algum lugar entre os lençóis, eu não sabia onde o infeliz estava, isso que dava ficar trocando mensagens com Rose a noite toda.

Retirei os lençóis da cama os travesseiros e finalmente achei a maldita coisa. Grunhi ao ver o numero de Rose. Me joguei na cama novamente e apertei o botão, colocando o celular na orelha.

– O que?

– Feliz dia do sexo! – ela gritou entusiasmadamente, bufei jogando o travesseiro sobre a minha cabeça.

– Não tenho nada para comemorar. – resmunguei, a ouvi suspirar.

– Bellaaaa... – ela começou, nem a deixei terminar a imitando.

– Roseeeee...

– Aff Bella, hoje não vou deixar você me convencer, nós estamos indo pra comemorar o dia do sexo e de preferência com muito sexo.

Era fácil pra ela falar, Rose era uma loira deslumbrante, tinha caras babando por ela diariamente, já eu não passava da amiga baixinha e sem graça.

– Rose só se eu virar gay e fazer sexo com você. – ela bufou.

– Nem comece Bella, você é linda e hoje vamos te arrumar um pedaço de mal caminho.

– Dispenso.

– Isabella Marie Swan.

– Rosalie Lilian Hale. – ambas ficamos em silêncio e rimos em seguida.

Éramos melhores amigas desde sempre, nos conhecíamos muito bem para saber que quando nós duas batíamos o pé, ninguém ganhava nada.

– Você vai continuar com isso?

– Absolutamente sim.

– Você é um caso perdido Isabella.

– Diga-me uma novidade.- Comentei revirando os olhos.

– Ok, vai trabalhar, eu passo na sua casa mais tarde e comemoramos o dia vendo filmes melosos.

– Rose você não precisa...

– Shiii, nem comece eu quero.

Acabei sorrindo como uma idiota, apesar de tudo, eu sabia que sempre podia contar com ela, até pra ficar largada na cama a noite toda vendo filmes, quando ela podia estar em uma boate se divertindo.

– Obrigada Rose.

– Que seja, eu preciso ir, meu chefe dumal, quer um monte de copias.

Ri do jeito que ela sempre se referia ao Sr. McCarty, o homem vivia dando trabalhos absurdos a Rose, acreditava que era para que pudesse evitá-la e não ficar babando nela, já Rose dizia que ele a odiava, por isso a queria ver sofrer.

Nos despedimos combinando de almoçarmos juntas. Assim que desliguei o celular, me levantei novamente começando a me preparar para o dia.

Passei para o banheiro onde dei um nó no cabelo, antes de entrar no chuveiro, tomei um banho rápido, somente para espantar a preguiça, sequei-me rapidamente saindo do banheiro indo até meu closet.

Escolhi minha roupa de trabalho, usava sempre uma saia lápis escura, além de camisas brancas, meu cabelo preso em um coque conservado, e claro meus óculos de leitura, eu enxergava bem sem eles, mas para ler os milhares de papeis que meu chefe me dava eu precisava deles. Assim que terminei calcei meus saltos pretos enormes, não usava saltos normalmente, mas pra trabalhar eu fazia questão, me davam um ar confiante.

Assim que estava pronta, fui ao banheiro, me maquiei passando um batom vermelho claro, sombra e base, nada muito forte, só pra dar uma corzinha na minha pele muito pálida. Recoloquei os óculos que havia tirado, acabei rindo da minha imagem, Rose dizia que eu parecia uma bibliotecária safada.

Rolei os olhos, sai do banheiro pegando minha bolsa, as chaves e caminhei para a cozinha, peguei um copo de suco tomando de um gole, e sai.

Assim que cheguei na rua, assoviei chamando um taxi, eu tinha um carro, mas preferia andar de taxi, Nova York era muito movimentada, e minha paciência era mínima, então eu preferia ir de taxi, assim não me preocuparia nem com transito, nem com vaga pra carro ao chegar na empresa.

Um taxi parou na minha frente, entrei passando o endereço da editora Cullen, relaxei contra o banco, pegando meu ipad, confirmando os compromissos do Sr. Cullen, felizmente não havia nada de urgente hoje, nenhuma reunião, nem almoços, por isso entraria as nove em vez do meu horário normal as sete e meia.

Sr. Cullen ao contrario com certeza já estaria lá, o homem parecia viver para trabalhar, nem amigos ele parecia ter, porra nem mulheres! O que era um desperdício, por que Edward Cullen era um tesão.

Alto, forte, sexy, eu nunca o havia visto nu, mas dava pra imaginar quando o via usando aqueles seus ternos feitos especialmente para ele. Que se encaixavam perfeitamente em seu corpo, ele não era daqueles homens musculosos, não como o chefe de Rose que era enorme, mas Edward Cullen era forte, magro mas com um corpo muito atraente. Claro tinha também seu rosto, olhos verdes, as sobrancelhas grossas, lábios vermelhos generosos o cabelo selvagem de cor bronze, claro havia a mandíbula que era uma perdição, quantas vezes me peguei desejando lamber sua mandíbula. E quando estava com a barba por fazer... me movi desconfortável sentindo minha calcinha úmida, não era a primeira vez, que só de pensa nele ficava assim.

– Chegamos senhorita. – pulei um pouco com a voz do motorista, tinha zoneado para minha mente mais do que pensei.

Agradeci ao homem, pagando pela viagem, sai do taxi me dirigindo para o imenso prédio que se estendia a minha frente.

Entrei cumprimentando alguns dos funcionários que encontrava pelo caminho, estava na editora Cullen a quase um ano agora, já conhecia a maioria dos funcionários, todos eram muito gentis, especialmente Sr. Newton, um dos editores.

Entrei no elevador privativo do Sr. Cullen, que ia direto para o ultimo andar, a viagem foi rápida já que não haviam paradas, assim que as portas se abriram, deixei minha bolsa em cima da minha mesa, liguei meu note book, já caminhando para a sala do Sr. Cullen.

Bati levemente na porta e sua voz murmurou um entre, entrei rapidamente fechando a porta atrás de mim.

– Bom dia Sr. Cullen.

– Isabella. – cumprimentou-me sem me olhar enquanto mexia em algo no seu computador, sentei-me na cadeira de frente para sua mesa, abri meu note book começando a verificar os emails.

Primeiro os do Sr. Cullen verificando seus compromissos e em seguida os meus. Acontece que eu passei para Rose o meu e-mail da empresa para emergências, lógico que Rose sendo quem era, insistia em me mandar e-mails mesmo sem serem importantes.

Obviamente na minha ignorância e nunca esperando algo assim, eu abri o e-mail que ela me mandou com o assunto importante em letras maiúsculas, meus olhos quase saíram das orbitas ao ver a enorme quantidade de fotos e gifs de sexo, mulheres com vendas e algemadas, algumas chupando o pau de homens enormes, e claro os dizeres em cima: FELIZ DIA DO SEXO!

Engasguei com a cena e me apressei em fechar o e-mail, quando senti alguém atrás de mim.

O merda!

– Leitura interessante Srta. Isabella. – bati meu note book fechado e me voltei para meu chefe quem em vez de estar atrás de sua mesa, devia ter se levantado, e caminhava pela sala, com certeza viu as fotos que Rose me mandou.

– Eu... perdoe-me senhor... eu... – engasguei corando furiosamente.

Sr. Cullen deu um pequeno sorriso que fez meu rosto esquentar mais, ele se ajoelhou ao meu lado e abriu meu note book, congelei vendo seu longo dedo passeando pelas fotos, parando exatamente onde uma mulher estava usando algemas felpudas completamente nua, com a boca no pau de um homem de terno.

– Essa com certeza é a minha preferida. – desviei meus olhos da tela e encarei meu chefe que me olhou lambendo os lábios.

– Eu... hmmm é uma boa... eu acho. – me ouvi dizer e ele riu.

– Acredite-me Srta. Swan, é uma muito boa. – chocada com suas palavras vi ele se levantar ajeitando a gravata, podia notar um volume considerável em suas calças, desviei os olhos rapidamente, me focando em seu rosto.

Sr. Cullen voltou para sua cadeira. Sem deixar de me olhar ele pegou seu celular apertando um botão.

– Senhor... – comecei, mas ele colocou o dedo sobre os lábios fazendo shiii, e me calei.

– Boa menina. – sussurrou e voltou a atenção ao celular.

– Srta. Stanley, eu e Srta. Swan temos uma reunião hoje, por favor, remarque qualquer compromisso para hoje, e guarde os recados. – ele esperou por um momento. – Muito obrigada senhorita.

Sr. Cullen desligou o celular o colocando sobre a mesa, e sorriu lambendo os lábios em seguida.

– Agora Srta. Swan, eu gostaria de mostrar a você como aquela imagem pode ser gratificante. A senhorita gostaria?

Oh meu Deus!

Meu chefe gostoso acabou de me propor sexo?

– Srta. Swan, eu não gosto de esperar. – falou me encarando, ele esperava uma resposta e eu seria louca se dissesse não.

– Perdoe-me senhor... eu gostaria sim. – ele sorriu.

– Então tranque a porta e volte aqui Srta. Swan. – apressadamente fui até a porta virando a chave, tomei algumas respirações, esperando que meu coração parasse de querer sair do peito. Quando me senti mais calma me virei, e meu coração voltou a trovejar em meu peito enquanto seu olhar percorria meu corpo.

Respirando fundo fui até ele parando a sua frente, Sr. Masen me olhou da cabeça aos pés, sua grande mão veio até minha bunda e a apertou dando uma palmada em seguida, saltei um pouco, mas não falei nada, ele sorriu parecendo satisfeito comigo.

– Bom. Tire sua saia. – ele ordenou, meus olhos deviam estar do tamanho de pratos.

Ele quer... ele... eu...

Minha mente devia estar em transe. O ouvi bufar.

– Isabella. – sua voz grave, me fez tremer e me vi puxando o zíper para baixo e escorrendo a saia para meus pés, ele sorriu.

Felizmente eu estava usando um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã bonito, era preto com detalhes vermelho em seda e renda.

– Agora sua camisa, abra os botões lentamente. – assenti engolindo em seco, abri botão por botão lentamente, ainda não acreditando que estava realmente fazendo isso, mas era só ouvir sua voz sexy que me senti excitada e pronta para fazer qualquer coisa que ele mandasse.

Assim que abri todos os botões retirei a camisa deixando cair aos meus pés ao lado da saia, mordi o lábio enquanto ele observava meu corpo, contive a vontade de cruzar os braços, fazia algum tempo que não ficava nua na frente de um homem, mais de cinco anos, Rose dizia que eu era praticamente uma virgem novamente.

– Tire seu sutiã Srta. Swan. – meu rosto ficou muito vermelho enquanto obedecia sua nova ordem, levei as mãos as costas, abrindo o sutiã, meus olhos baixos o tempo todo, o sutiã deslizou pelos meus braços, o ar frio da sala bateu em meus seios, meus mamilos se arrepiaram.

– Muito bom Isabella. – ele ronronou, minha calcinha estava empapada a essa hora, ergui os olhos, e quase cai pra trás com o seu olhar cheio de desejo sobre mim.

– Senhor... – comecei, mas me calei imediatamente quando seu olhar mudou de luxúria para irritação.

– Só fale quando ordenado Isabella. – fechei a boca com força, seu sorriso voltou imediatamente. – Assim que eu gosto, agora se ajoelhe e abra minhas calças.

Oh meu...

Imediatamente cai de joelhos, meus dedos trêmulos fora para suas calças, olhei para ele por um momento, e o calor do seu olhar me fez ficar mais envergonhada, tentei me concentrar na sua ordem, desafivelando seu cinto e abrindo sua calça, deslizei o zíper para baixo, e praticamente babei com o volume que formava em sua cueca.

– Pegue no meu pau Isabella. – ergui os olhos, corando imediatamente quando ele lambeu os lábios.

Puxei sua cueca, libertando o pau mais lindo que eu já vi, grande, grosso, e babando de prazer, a cabeça inchada e vermelha chorava pedindo minha boca.

– Você gosta do meu pau Srta. Swan? – voltei a olhar para ele, e assenti. – Responda-me.

– Sim senhor.

– Bom, ele é todo seu por agora. – desviei os olhos dos seus, me concentrando no seu glorioso pau, lambendo os lábios o segurei com ambas as mãos, Sr. Cullen gemeu baixinho, esfreguei meu polegar sobre a ponta pegando seu pré-gozo e o levei aos meus lábios.

– Menina safada gosta de provocar em... – ergui os olhos para ele confusa e ele sorriu.

– Senhor...

– Tcs, tcs, tcs, falando sem permissão novamente. – resmungou e tratei de fechar a boca. – Vire de costas Isabella.

Relutantemente soltei seu pau e fiquei de costas, ouvi barulho de roupas e orei que ele estivesse se despindo.

– Coloque suas mãos para trás. – sem hesitar obedeci, suas grandes mãos agarraram meus pulsos juntos e ele envolveu algum tecido em meus pulsos os amarrando juntos.

– Bem melhor, vire-se novamente. – me virei para ele, notando que ele estava sem gravata, movi meus pulsos, foi com isso que me prendeu, Deus que era quente. – Você gosta disso, não é menina safada? – mantive a boca fechada e ele sorriu.

– Quero sua boca em meu pau, nada de dentes, só sua língua e seus lindos lábios. – assenti e guiei minha boca para seu pau que babava.

Passei minha língua sobre a ponta lambendo sentindo o sabor do seu pré-gozo, ele tinha um gosto salgado e muito bom, chupei mais algumas vezes, em seguida o tomei, o levando o quanto podia, mas ele era enorme, e nem metade entrou em minha boca.

Sr. Cullen gemeu alto, e empurrou seu pau em minha boca, engasguei um pouco, mas continuei chupando, suas mãos vieram ao meu cabelo soltando meu coque, todo meu cabelo caiu em ondas sobre minhas costas e meu ombro.

– Continue Srta. Swan, até que eu venha em sua linda boca. – ele gemeu passando os dedos por meu cabelo, gemi contra seu pau, e o senti pulsando em minha boca.

O tirei dos lábios e comecei a Lambê-lo de cima a baixo.

– Merda! – ele rosnou, mas não me mandou parar, o que agradeci, pois eu queria explorar cada pedaço desse pau.

Lambi mais algumas vezes seu cumprimento, em seguida desci até suas bolas e coloquei uma de cada vez na boca, chupando e lambendo. Ele gemeu alto, sua mão enrolando em meu cabelo e o puxando para que eu o olhasse.

– Quero gozar na sua boca Isabella. – assenti e voltei a engoli-lo.

Ele grunhiu, e ainda segurando meu cabelo, começou a foder minha boca, abri meus lábios o máximo que pude, e deixei ele tomar conta da situação. O que ele fez com maestria, usando minha boca como se fosse uma boceta.

Metendo seu pau, até senti-lo inchar e pulsar e seu gozo despejar em meus lábios.

Relaxei minha garganta e engoli sua porra, gemendo, minhas mãos formigaram um pouco, e ele rosnou quando terminou, puxando minha boca longe do seu pau, senti uma gota de gozo no canto da minha boca, e passei a língua.

– Merda, você é uma menina safada e adora me provocar não é?

Pensei em responder, mas me mantive calada, ultima coisa que queria era irritá-lo e ele me mandasse embora, sem usar o meu corpo, como eu desejava. Minha boceta pulsava e minhas coxas estavam molhadas da minha excitação.

– Fique de pé. – mandou e com um pouco de dificuldade obedeci, ele ficou de pé também, suas calças ainda seguras no lugar e seu pau mesmo flácido era lindo, ele me pegou olhando e me virou bruscamente me empurrando em sua mesa, me deixando curvada para seu prazer.

– Você quer o meu pau menina safada? – me mantive quieta e recebi uma palmada em minha bunda, saltei e o olhei sobre meu ombro.- Eu fiz uma pergunta Isabella. Quer o meu pau?

– Sim senhor. – ele sorriu e acariciou minha bunda onde havia batido, sua mão grande fez minha pele formigar, e me surpreendi ao desejar receber outra palmada.

– Aonde Isabella... – ele desceu sua mão para minha boceta e meteu dois dedos me fazendo arfar. – Tão molhada, quer meu pau aqui Isabella?

– Sim senhor. – ele esfregou meu clitóris inchado, e levou seus dedos ensopados do meu gozo até minha bunda e tocou minha outra entrada.

– Talvez aqui. – fiquei tensa, nunca nenhum homem havia me tocado ali.

– Não ai não... – comecei e levei outra palmada.

– Você está me questionando Srta. Swan? – rosnou e fechei a boca. – Boa menina. – seu corpo se inclinou contra o meu e senti seu pau entre minhas coxas, ele estava duro de novo.

Oh meu...

Sua boca encostou em meu ouvido, seus lábios em minha orelha quando ele levou novamente seu dedo para meu cuzinho e colocou seu dedo em minha entrada apertada.

– Todos os seus buraquinhos me pertencem Isabella. Você entendeu?

– Sim senhor. – sussurrei e ele mordiscou meu lóbulo, se afastando em seguida.

– Boa menina, mas não se preocupe, não comerei seu lindo cuzinho hoje, ele precisa de preparação para receber o meu pau. Mas em breve, Isabella. – ele prometeu e me senti desfalecer sobre a mesa.- Agora aonde estávamos antes de você tão rudemente me interromper? – ele murmurou e fiquei calada, e ganhei outra palmada. – Responda-me. – saltei e tentei forçar minha mente aonde ele tinha parado, ganhei outra palmada na outra nadega e uma massagem em seguida.

– O... o senhor queria saber se eu quero seu pau. – sussurrei ofegante.

– Ah isso mesmo. Você o quer Isabella?

– Sim senhor.

– Aonde? – engoli em seco.

– Onde o senhor quiser.

– Ah aqui está a minha menina obediente. – murmurou baixinho e levou suas mãos entre minhas pernas escorregando dois dedos dentro de mim, gemi baixinho empinando minha bunda em sua direção.

– Você está tão molhada Isabella. O que a fez molhada menina safada? Chupar meu pau, ou receber umas palmadas?

– As... as duas coisas senhor. – ele riu e me deu mais uma palmada.

– Ah eu sabia que a senhorita gostaria. Quando entra em meu escritório com essa roupa provocante, me olhando como se quisesse que eu a jogasse sobre minha mesa e a fodesse até o esquecimento.

– Ahhh... – ofeguei e ganhei outra palmada e uma massagem em seguida.

– Quieta Isabella. Seja boazinha e você terá meu pau em você em breve. – assenti e outro dedo entro dentro de mim.- Porra você está tão apertada Isabella, você é virgem, menina safada?

– Não senhor. – respondi imaginando que era pra dizer e recebi um carinho.

– Então só está a muito tempo sem sexo não é? – assenti e ele curvou seus dedos dentro de mim.

Mordi os lábios com força, minhas pernas bambearam.

– Isso é bom, a partir de agora, só meu pau entra nessa boceta apertadinha, estamos claros Isabella?

– Sim senhor. – suspirei e ele retirou seus dedos de repente me fazendo gemer em protesto, ganhei outra palmada, sentia minha bunda quente, e minha boceta latejando violentamente.

– Nada de reclamar Srta. Swan. – percebi que quando irritado, eu voltava a ser a Srta. Swan, prometi a mim mesma ser uma boa menina, adorava o ouvir me chamando de Isabella, até de menina safada eu estava gostando.

Recebi mais alguma massagem em minha bunda com certeza vermelha dos seus tapas, e em seguida suas mãos estavam longe de mim, ouvi um farfalhar, e em seguida seu corpo estava colado ao meu, sua boca em meu ouvido novamente.

– Você toma pílula Isabella?

– Sim senhor.

– Hmmm, menina safada, vai sentir o meu pau agora. – prendi a respiração em antecipação, ele chupou meu lóbulo, e separou minhas pernas, senti seu pau latejando contra minha entrada e uma das suas mãos agarrou meus pulsos presos.

Eu esperei que ele fosse entrar lentamente em mim, mas para minha surpresa ele entrou de uma vez, em um impulso, enterrando seu cumprimento enorme em minha boceta, me abrindo completamente para ele, eu gozei imediatamente, sentindo cheia com seu pau.

– Ahhh, isso goza pra mim menina safada. – meu corpo amoleceu, e minhas pernas falsearam, sua outra mão agarrou minha cintura. – Quieta não acabei com você ainda Isabella.

Ronronou e saiu quase todo de mim se enterrando novamente com força, gritei sentindo minha boceta pulsar. Deus eu havia acabado de gozar e estava pronta para ir de novo.

Sr. Cullen gemeu e investiu com força novamente, saindo e entrando, rebolando seus quadris, enquanto me mantinha parada, para que pudesse dominar o meu corpo.

Meu orgasmo se construiu novamente, e senti meu baixo ventre se contrair, gozei novamente sentindo ele pulsando dentro de mim em cada investida profunda do seu pau. Ele rosnou quando eu vim pela segunda vez, tremendo e gemendo com suas investidas.

Sr. Cullen saiu de mim de repente me virando de frente para ele, me colocou sobre a mesa, eu estava mole parecendo uma boneca em suas mãos. Ele sorriu agarrando uma das minhas pernas, a colocando em seu quadril, fiz o mesmo com a outra, e ele se enterrou em mim novamente, meus sapatos cavando em sua bunda.

Gritei de prazer quando ele me preencheu, deslizando com facilidade em minha boceta encharcada.

– Ahhh, que boceta deliciosa Isabella. – ele gemeu, e começou a investir com força. Gemi e lamuriei querendo tocá-lo, mas me mantive quieta, ele gemeu, e subiu suas mãos para meus seios beliscando meus mamilos.

– Oh meu...

– Srta. Swan... – ele rosnou, e fechei a boca, ele sorriu abaixando a cabeça e sem parar de investir seus quadris tomou um dos mamilos na boca o sugando com força.

Mordi meus lábios tão fortes que senti gosto de sangue, ele deixou um seio e passou para o outro, o chupando forte, dando uma lambida em seguida.

Quando sua boca se afastou dos meus seios, eu já podia sentir o novo orgasmo se aproximando, ele sentiu minha boceta mastigando seu pau, pois gemeu e segurou meus seios.

– Grita pra mim Isabella. – foi como abrir uma torneira, eu praticamente berrava agora.

– Oh meu... senhor... Sr. Cullen...

Comecei a gritar e gemer, meu corpo inteiro pulsando, como se tivesse dando choques de prazer por cada terminação nervosa da minha pele, minha vista escureceu e gemi seu nome alto quando vim.

Ele rosnou me acompanhando logo em seguida, seu pau pulsando e despejando sua porra dentro de mim. Meu corpo caiu molemente contra a mesa, e fiquei quietinha o sentindo deslizar para fora de mim se afastando, tentei olhar para onde ele ia, mas eu mal conseguia me mexer.

Acho que nem podia andar.

Passou alguns momentos, e senti suas mãos entre minhas pernas, ele passava um pano úmido, com certeza limpando seu gozo e o meu. Corei com o que ele fazia e tentei me mexer, para afastar suas mãos.

– Srta. Swan, quieta, ou recebera outra surra.

Gemi baixinho, imaginando suas mãos grandes em minha bunda novamente e o ouvi rir.

– A menina safada, você gostaria não é? Preciso encontrar outro meio de lhe castigar. – suspirei baixinho.

Ele riu novamente e se afastou indo para trás de mim e soltando meus pulsos, gemi sentindo suas mãos massageando meus pulsos.

– Perdoe-me Isabella, está doendo? – olhei hesitante para ele. – Você pode falar Isabella.

– Um pouquinho. – ele beijou meus pulsos ajudando a me levantar e sentar sobre a mesa, sentou em sua cadeira e observou meu corpo, corei e procurei por minhas roupas querendo me cobrir.

– Venha aqui Isabella. – chamou, e com um pouco de dificuldade saltei da mesa e fiquei parada na sua frente.

Ele passou a mão por meu quadril descendo a minha bunda apertando, não com força, mas com firmeza, em seguida me fez sentar em seu colo.

– Você está machucada? – perguntou me olhando seriamente e neguei apressadamente, ele sorriu e abriu um pouco minhas pernas colocando sua mão sobre meu sexo.- Tem certeza?

– Estou bem. – resmunguei e ele arqueou uma sobrancelha e corei. – Senhor.

Sr. Cullen riu e subiu sua mão pelo meu corpo chegando aos meus seios, seus dedos foram para meu mamilo e o beliscou. Arfei agarrando seus ombros, ele sorriu inclinando seu rosto para o meu, chupando meu lábio inferior entre os seus, gemi me debruçando sobre ele, e ele beliscou meu mamilo mais difícil.

Arfei e sua língua deslizou em minha boca, dominando cada canto que podia alcançar, se enroscando com a minha, me fazendo gemer o abraçando pelo pescoço e levando minhas mãos ao seu cabelo glorioso. Ele se afastou sorrindo, lambendo seus lábios e encarando meus olhos.

– Então Isabella, agora o que acha daquela imagem? – corei mais ainda ao lembrar-se do e-mail idiota que Rose me mandou, mas tive que rir um pouco.

– Ela é muito boa senhor. – ele sorriu.

– Eu sabia que iria gostar Isabella. Agora existe mais alguma imagem que a senhorita está em duvida se é boa ou não?

– Oh, algumas senhor. – ele beliscou meu mamilo sorrindo amplamente.

– Bem, então é meu dever mostrar para a senhorita. – piscou e praticamente amoleci em seu colo.

Parece que meus planos de almoçar com Rose teriam que ser cancelados. E pelo olhar do Sr. Cullen, talvez os planos de ficarmos juntas a noite também, ainda tinha muitas fotos no email, que eu gostaria de ter certeza se eram boas ou não, felizmente meu chefe estava mais do que ansioso em me fazer experimentar cada uma delas.

Afinal era impossível resistir ao Sr. Cullen, nem eu queria.

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A: Oláaaaaaaaaa escrevi essa one pro dia do sexo**

**Ta pervaaaaaaaa em kkkkkkkkkk**

**Adorei escrever ela, e espero que adorem reler \o/**

**bjsss**


End file.
